The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions of 4-{[9-chloro-7-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-5H-pyrimido[5,4-d][2]benzazepin-2-yl]amino}-2-methoxybenzoic acid of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof:

The compound of formula (I) is useful for inhibiting Aurora A kinase activity in vitro and in vivo, and is especially useful for the treatment of various cell proliferative diseases.
An example of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of formula (I) is sodium 4-{[9-chloro-7-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-5H-pyrimido[5,4-d][2]benzazepin-2-yl]amino}-2-methoxybenzoate of formula (II), or a crystalline form thereof:

According to the American Cancer Society, an estimated 1.48 million Americans were newly-diagnosed with cancer in 2009 and about 562,000 victims died from the disease. While medical advances have improved cancer survival rates, there is a continuing need for new and more effective treatment.
Cancer is characterized by uncontrolled cell reproduction. Mitosis is a stage in the cell cycle during which a series of complex events ensure the fidelity of chromosome separation into two daughter cells. Several current cancer therapies, including the taxanes and vinca alkaloids, act to inhibit the mitotic machinery. Mitotic progression is largely regulated by proteolysis and by phosphorylation events that are mediated by mitotic kinases. Aurora kinase family members (e.g., Aurora A, Aurora B, Aurora C) regulate mitotic progression through modulation of centrosome separation, spindle dynamics, spindle assembly checkpoint, chromosome alignment, and cytokinesis (Dutertre et al., Oncogene, 21: 6175 (2002)); Berdnik et al., Curr. Biol., 12: 640 (2002)). Overexpression and/or amplification of Aurora kinases have been linked to oncogenesis in several tumor types including those of colon and breast (Warner et al., Mol. Cancer Ther., 2: 589 (2003); Bischoff et al., EMBO, 17: 3062 (1998); Sen et al., Cancer Res., 94: 1320 (2002)). Moreover, Aurora kinase inhibition in tumor cells results in mitotic arrest and apoptosis, suggesting that these kinases are important targets for cancer therapy (Ditchfield, J. Cell Biol., 161: 267 (2003); Harrington et al., Nature Med., 1 (2004)). Given the central role of mitosis in the progression of virtually all malignancies, inhibitors of the Aurora kinases are expected to have application across a broad range of human tumors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,784, US 2008/0045501, US 2008/0167292, and U.S. Application No. 61/306,047, filed Feb. 19, 2010, hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, disclose compounds that inhibit Aurora kinase enzymes. These applications additionally disclose methods for the preparation of these compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and methods for the prophylaxis and therapy of diseases, disorders, or conditions associated with overexpression and/or amplification of Aurora kinases, including, but not limited to, cell proliferative disorders such as cancer.
Sodium 4-{[9-chloro-7-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-5H-pyrimido[5,4-d][2]benzazepin-2-yl]amino}-2-methoxybenzoate (II) is described in WO 08/063525 and US 2008/0167292, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
There is a need to develop stable pharmaceutical formulations of the compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, that are convenient to administer, particularly for pediatric use.